Imlek di Indonesia
by leekimmi
Summary: Nesia lagi jalan-jalan dan ketemu kelenteng.. Dan ternyata dia papasan ama China. Mereka mulai ngobrol dan... sesuatu terjadi. Apa itu?  Warnings: two-shots, OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, jayus, male!Indonesia, Chinese abal.
1. Chapter 1

**Oke, ini cuma fic two-shots buat Imlek. Plotnya udah rada lama, jadi agak jayus juga. =3=**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia dan Pond's bukan punya gue.**

**Warnings: OOC, OOT, gaje, abal, jayus, Chinese abal, male!Indonesia**.

.

.

Nesia lagi jalan-jalan ga jelas. Bosen, katanya. Dia ngeliat sekeliling.

"Gila, udah tua banget ya negara gue... Dulu masih kosong banget, sekarang udah ada kantor, mall, kelenteng, seko- tunggu, kelenteng? Baru ngeliat tuh gue... Kesana ah!"

Nah, si Nesia pun jalan ke kelenteng. Kan disana banyak angpao. Lumayan buat jajan bakso. Ya nggak? Well, menurut dia sih begitu.

((Buset, maruk abis woi.))

Indonesia pun masuk ke kelenteng. Wah, lumayan banyak orang juga disana. _Oh iya, bentar lagi kan Imlek, _pikir Nesia. Waktu dia lagi keliling-keliling, ada orang yang menarik gerobak, eh, perhatiannya. _Itu orang kayaknya familiar deh…_

Orang itu lagi sembahyang di depan altar dengan khusyu. Siapa ya? Karena Nesia nggak sopan, akhirnya itu orang dicolek dengan tenangnya.

"Woi, owe (=saya, pake salah satu bahasa daerah di China) kan lagi sembahyang, aru! Ngapain lu toel-toel owe?" omel orang itu dengan penuh semangat baru kayak yang dari botol minuman Amerika itu loh.

"Oh, ini China…" kata Indonesia dengan innocent-nya.

"Yee, emang owe China, aru! Siapa yang bilang owe Russia?"

Tiba-tiba ada aura nggak enak. Nesia yang pertama sadar, langsung bilang, "Eh, jangan ngomongin Russia yuk. Gue jadi sakit perut (?)."

China melototin Nesia. Tapi fail, karena matanya sipit. "Elu ya, udah ganggu owe sembahyang, masih pake ngerepotin owe gara-gara manggil _dia_ pula, aru… Sukurin lu sakit perut!"

"Yee, yang manggil dia kan elu!" Nesia ngeles. "Betewe, lu ampe marah bener sih, keganggu bentar doang. Noh, lanjutin lagi kalo mau."

"Nggak deh. Udah nggak mood." China jawab sambil ngelipet tangan dan muka. (?)

"Cielah, pake bilang 'mood' segala. Gaul deh."

China sweatdropped. Sambil pasang tampang yang kayak bilang "what-the-hell..?"

"Eniwei, muka jangan ditekuk dong. Kan biar imut kayak gue gitu loh." Nesia nambahin dengan narsisnya. China tambah sweatdropped.

Nesia akhirnya tanya lagi, "Lu tadi kok ampe serius banget sih sembahyangnya?"

"Kan bentar lagi chun tian (=musim semi), aru…"

"Oh, ulang tahun lu ya?"

"Bukan, aru. Itu tahun baru, tahu." _Ini orang, sotoy bener sih.. _pikir China.

"Oh gitu... Betewe, betewe, umur lu sekarang berapa sih?" Tanya Nesia ga pake mikir.

"4000 lebih, aru. Males ngitungin. Betewe apaan sih? Bahasa dari planet mana itu, aru?" balas China.

"Betewe tuh by the way… masa lu nggak tahu sih?" kata Nesia dengan pedenya. Terus muncul "cling-cling" di sekitar Indonesia yang datengnya darimana nggak ketahuan.

China sweatdropped. Entah berapa banyak tetes keringet yang dipake buat ngobrol ama Nesia waktu itu. "Yaah, itu sih owe juga tahu, aru... Bahasa Inggris lu aja tuh yang abal…"

Nesia mengeluh. "Yaelah, kayak bahasa Inggris lu perfek aja deh. Oh iya, umur lu 4000 lebih? Buset, tua bener!"

Astaga, Nesia... PLEASE, deh.

"Iya, owe tua. Makanya jangan kurang ajar sama owe, aru." China tambah cemberut dikatain tua. Nesia kicep.

"Aduh, pinter juga nih ngelesnya. Hehehe. Oh, iya… Orang di China itu banyak banget kan?" Tanya Nesia.

"Iya dong!" China nyengir. _Tumben bener yak si Indonesia muji gue. Biasanya kan dia narsis._

"Oh… ehm, tunggu sini ya! Jangan kemana-mana! Kalo sampe lu pergi, gue colong semua duit lu!" seru Indonesia sambil kabur.

"Itu anak mau ngapain sih.. Pake ngancem owe segala. Jelas-jelas tadi dia bilang owe tua, aru. Mana bisa dia ngancem gue? Lagian emang dia bisa nyolong duit gue?" gerutu China panjang lebar sampe diliatin orang satu kelenteng.

Setelah penantian yang lama (oke bahasanya, astaganaga), Nesia balik lagi sambil bawa bapak-bapak yang keliatannya abis diganggu dari makan siang. Mulutnya aja masih beleberan sambel, gitu loh. _Ih, eksekutifnya nggak elit_, pikir China.

((Maaf, maaf…))

"Lama ya?" Tanya Nesia dengan innocent.

"Iyalah, aru! Lu ngerepotin owe bener sih!" China ngomel lagi.

"Emang lu kangen ama gue?" Nesia balik nanya dengan narsis.

"Apa banget sih lu… Lu mo ngapain nyuruh owe nunggu disini, aru? Terus itu siapa, aru?" Tanya China sambil nunjuk orang yang dibawa Nesia.

"Oh, kenalin, ini manajer Pond's di Indonesia!" kata Indonesia dengan bangga.

"Iya, terus?" China nanya dengan bete.

Nesia ngacangin China, terus dia malah ngomong ama si manajer Pond's. "Bapak kalo mau ngiklan di China aja! Udah orangnya banyak, tua-tua pula! Kan lumayan tuh, yang beli banyak, pakenya juga banyak!"

China sweatdropped. Nesia masih lanjut nyerocos.

"Tuh liat tuh orang itu!" seru Nesia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk China.

Nesia lanjut ngomong. "Kata dia umur dia 4000, tapi muka dia ga keriputan! Orang kayak gitu pasti sekali pake krim langsung sebotol! Pinter kan saya cari tempat jualan?"

China melototin Nesia terus senyum malu-malu-gengsi ke manajer Pond's itu gara-gara udah diledek-ledek Nesia.

_Nesia, kalo mo nyaingin gue jualan bukan gini caranya, aru…_

_._

_._

**Hahahaha! Cerita yang aneh. *plak***

**Jadi awalnya gara-gara chatting ama temen, ngomongin muka China yang masih muda dan akhirnya nyambung ke Pond's dan akhirnya terciptalah plot ini...**

**Abis ini mau di update lagi. Masih dengan Nesia dan China. XD**

**Review ya! Xie xie ni!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nah, ini dia lanjutannya. XD**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia dan beberapa produk atau shows yang disebutin disini bukan punya gue.**

**Warnings: OOC, OOT, gaje, jayus, abal, Chinese abal, male!Indonesia.**

.

.

Jam 10, tanggal 3 Februari. Nesia baru bangun, mentang-mentang tanggalan merah. Dia baru mau gosok gigi, tau-tau udah kedengeran suara kenceng banget, kayak marching band cempreng.

"Eh buset, siapa sih pagi-pagi gini udah berisik banget..?"

Maaf Nes, tapi ini sebenernya udah siang...

Nesia mandi, terus pake baju yang (katanya) kece. Meskipun cuma kaos, celana, ama sandal jepit, yang penting narsis.

Dia keluar rumah. Penasaran, mau ngeliat apaan yang berisik-berisik. Dia udah siapin omelan dulu, tuh. Soalnya kalo band favoritnya (contoh: ST 12) yang lagi konser, ga bakalan cempreng dong..? Katanya sih...

Ternyata, sumber suara cempreng itu dari aula kelenteng yang waktu itu dia kunjungin. Itu loh, yang dia ketemu si China. Ada barongsai ama liong yang lagi tampil (baca: loncat-loncat dan jumpalitan). Indonesia ikutan ngeliat deh.

Ternyata rame banget. Bikin puyeng, semuanya pake baju merah. Di ujung sana juga nyalain lilin gede-gede banget. Tapi Indonesia nggak nyerah! Dia tetep mau nonton itu pertunjukan. Menurutnya sih nggak kalah keren ama Take Me Out Indonesia maupun Cinta Fitri. Acara itu nggak ada orang berkostum yang pecicilan.

Pas udah desek-desekan mau ngeliat, langsung nyesel. Masalahnya badannya yang rada kurus kecil itu kejepit ama badan bapak-bapak yang rada… ehm, big size. Nesia mau pulang aja, tapi mau gimana caranya? Dia udah keburu kejepit. Ga bisa gerak. _Aduh, mana ini bapak-bapak keringetan banget, ya Tuhan…_pikirnya dengan desperate.

Dengan penuh perjuangan ala tahun '45, akhirnya dia sukses keluar dari jepitan maut itu dengan ngos-ngosan. Mukanya langsung kayak mayat idup. Dia maju lagi. Baru dia mau nyelip, dia dipanggil.

"Mas, mas, misi ya." Ibu-ibu yang besarnya 2 kalinya Indonesia ngedorong lelaki kurus itu dengan mantap. Jeder. Kakinya langsung lemes. Dia hampir nabrak seseorang gara-gara dorongan yang mantap tadi.

_Ya Tuhan, sebeginikah cobaan buat nonton barongsai…?_

Nesia sempoyongan, terus jalan ga nentu. Arahnya masih ke aula sih. Untung sekarang orang depan dia langsing, pendek, dan pake parfum melati, jadi dia langsung sadar, deh.

((Eh, itu bukannya bunga yang di makam ya…?))

Oke, dia udah keliatan barongsainya. Wah, keren juga. Nesia baru pertama kali liat pertunjukan barongsai. Biasanya kan dia malah ngeliatin Indonesia Mencari Bakul... eh Bakat di TV.

Matanya Nesia yang tajam (setajam SILET!) merhatiin aula itu dari atas sampe bawah. Di pojokan ada bapak-bapak yang lagi ketawa gitu, sambil ngeliatin pertunjukannya. Dia pake baju merah ama dikuncir. Mukanya masih muda banget. _Weleh, tahun 2010 masih gondrongin rambut…_ pikir Indonesia.

Diliat-liat, ini orang kayaknya pernah liat… (?) Nesia langsung mikir itu China. Yaah, soalnya dia inget kejadian promosinya (yang hebat dan SPEKTAKULER! *lebay*) di kelenteng yang sama…

Eh, ternyata beneran China. Nesia melambai-lambaikan kaki, eh tangannya buat manggil China ke tempat dia. China belom nyadar, dia masih merhatiin pertunjukkan barongsainya. _Aduh, masa gue harus pake spanduk? PLEASE, deh._

Nesia nggak nyerah. Akhirnya si China ngeh juga. Dia dateng ke tempat Nesia berdiri.

"Nesia! Kita ketemu lagi, aru!" sapa China sambil senyum lebar, selebar sungai Amazon. Nggak deh, itu terlalu lebay, hehehe.

"Ah, iya, hehehe…" Nesia malah mesem-mesem. Gimana sih. (?)

"Ngomong-ngomong, gong xi fa cai, ya!" tambah China. Nesia ngangguk sambil nyengir, dia ngga tau mau respon apaan.

"Aiyah, Indonesia! Owe kan lebih tua daripada lu! Mestinya lu yang ngucapin ama owe! Aduh, owe jadi lupa… Ucapin selamat tahun baru!" suruh China.

"Hah? Err... k-kung si.. umm.. fa chai?" Jawab Nesia dengan putus-putus. Maklum, bahasa Mandarin mampu bikin lidahnya keriting tanpa memakai susuk apapun. (?)

"Ampun, Mandarin lu abal banget. Gapapa, deh. Nih, owe kasih angpao buat lu…" kata China sambil ngerogoh-rogoh kantongnya, nyari angpao. Isinya lumayan lho, hehehe. Abis jualan Pond's, sih.

"Wah, makasih!" Nesia (niatnya sih) langsung ngacir beli bakso, tapi keburu ditahan ama China.

"Heh, sini. Temenin owe nonton." Suruh China sambil tersenyum laknat. Nesia mau nggak mau nurut, dengan alasan nggak mau kena jurus Tendangan Barongsai Ngamuk.

Waktu lagi nonton, sebuah ide cemerlang, secemerlang piring yang habis dicuci pake Sunlight muncul di otak Nesia yang masih butuh upgrade.

"China, China..." panggil Nesia dengan nada manja. Niatnya sih biar ga dikacangin ama China.

China bergidik. "Apaan sih..?"

"Mau gue kasih hadiah nggak?"

_Waduh, tumben baik. Jarang-jarang nih. Kesempatan bagus kayak gini ga boleh dilewatkan!_

"Mau dong! Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya China dengan bersemangat.

"Tunggu disini!" suruh Nesia. Terus dia ngacir ga jelas kemana. Dan bikin China sweatdrop.

"Ah, anak itu…" China mengeluh terus balik nonton pertunjukan barongsai.

Nesia jalan ke rumahnya. Dia langsung menuju dapur dan mencari barang yang menurutnya cocok buat China. Dan sempet-sempetnya nyomot lemper ayam.

"Nah, ini dia!" Nesia berseru senang. Lalu dia mengunci rumahnya dan pergi lagi ke kelenteng.

Waktu di kelenteng, dia langsung pergi menghampiri China.

"CHINAAA! Gue kembali dengan aman sentosaaaaaaaaa!" Nesia kembali dengan lebay. Mungkin dia nggak ketemu Mr. and Mrs. Big Size lagi.

"Hadoh, lo jangan teriak gitu, aru! Malu-maluin!" China langsung ngomel.

"Yaudah sih, nyantai dong…" Nesia mewek dan nggerutu.

China menghela napas. "Terserah, deh. Mana hadiahnya, aru?"

"Oh iya, gue lupa!"

_What…?_

"Nes… Lu nggak lupa bawa hadiahnya kan?" dengan parno China nanya Nesia.

"Enggaklah, gua nggak pikun. Gua lupa ngasih itu ke lu tadi…" jelas Nesia.

"Oh. Baguslah, aru." China menghela napas lega.

"Jadi," lanjutnya, "mana hadiah buat owe, aru?" tagih China. Pfft, naluri pedagang. (?)

"Sabar kek, buset. Nih." Nesia menyerahkan sebuah garpu kepada China.

"Ini apaan, aru?" Tanya China penasaran. Kayaknya barang itu masih asing di mata China.

"Garpu. Keren kan?" Mata Nesia berbinar-binar.

"Ah, garpu… Cara makenya gimana, aru? Kayak gini…?" China nyangkutin (?) garpunya di rambutnya, ngira itu sisir.

Nesia melotot. "OH-EM-GEE, CHINA! LO GA TAU GIMANA CARANYA PAKE GARPU? OMAIGOOOOOSH, LO KOK JADI BOPUNG GINI SEEEEEH?"

.

.

**Pfft, jayus abis. Well, sedikit sesuatu buat Imlek. :D**

**Review, ya! Flame gapapa, asal ga galak-galak.**

**Ini memang nggak lucu. =A=**

**Umm, sekali lagi,**

**Review, please?**

**Xie xie!**


End file.
